Oreos
by thealmostwriter
Summary: We all know Eric and Nell are addicted to OREOS, so what would happen if they were taken away? With the two techie partners both re-living painful memories what will become of OPS? PLEASE NOTE! I am still Emily.Janey I just changed my username. Just so you guys know it's not a different author or a re-posted story. Genuine moi!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! My first Neric fic. Thought I'd try one with chapters when my best friend read some of my writing and suggested this. So on with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or its characters**

**Oreos**

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Nell screamed as Eric walked into ops behind her.

"Where's what?'" he asked.

Nell, aware that someone may overhear them shout/whispered "The Oreos! They're gone!"

"WHAT!" Eric yelled, getting hushed by Nell 'they can't have just got up and left they have to be there I only restocked yesterday and all 6 were there."

"Well they're not now' said Nell. The two then frantically resumed to rummaging through everything and anything in sight. They needed those little chocolate cookies more than anybody knew. For both it brought back happy memories that really helped in keeping them positive during a tough case.

**_(Around 10 minutes earlier)_**

Kensi walked into the bullpen and was very surprised and slightly scared by what was before her. Not the rare sight of Sam and Callen doing paper work early (which would have blown her away in any other circumstance). But by the look her partner had on his face. She thought to herself _'Something's going to go wrong. He only has that look when he's up to something and that can't be good.'_ Dreading what might happen if she sat down at her desk she stood in front of him and almost silently demanded "What have you done?", the huge mischievous smirk on her partner's face widened at this comment.

"Oh nothing much…I just made a VERY interesting discovery this morning" he said whilst smiling to himself.

"And what would that be?" she asked

"Well, put it this way we can expect two people with a big secret to come in any minute now and if they need what I have as desperately as I think they do we're in for a good show."

Kensi looked around; everyone seemed to be there already, the only two people who weren't were Eric and Nell but Deeks wouldn't do anything to the youngest members of their team, _would he?_ This worried her greatly when the thought occurred to her "What secret?".

"You're about to find out" he said smoothly.

Soon enough both Eric and Nell walked through the front doors speaking among themselves not paying the slightest bit of attention to the agents as they walked up to their home away from home. "What's going o-", Kensi was hushed by Deeks who simply said,

"Wait for it".

A loud scream and crossed accusations could be heard from the room above. The three agents and detective all ran to ops like there was no tomorrow to find out what all the fuss was about.

"WHATS WRONG!'" Sam screamed at the two, who were still hunting through boxes and behind cabinets for their beloved biscuits. Nell and Eric exchanged glances and as if reading each other's thoughts knew what to do.

"Someone stole something very precious to us and we are going to find out who it was that's what's wrong" Nell said in a dangerous tone this, followed by a cold hard glare from Eric, was enough to send shivers down the teams spines. Nell wasn't the only one that seemed to have inherited Hetty's ninja skills. It was so out of character for the two happiest most joyful and positive people on earth that it terrified them.

"LINE UP NOW!" the duo yelled simultaneously, making the four spring into action as if they were the new recruits and these were the commanding officers. Eric began.

"Now, we know one of you did it and we will find out one way or another. There's no hiding from us and I'm sure Abby would be more than happy to help if necessary."

Nell strongly continued with "In other words, fess up now or face the consequences." Both were now pacing the line of suspects, Eric behind and Nell in front. After giving a few seconds of silence (and lots of confused looks from the agents) Nell said "ok well don't blame us for the consequences!"

At that moment Hetty walked in, saw the two techs who looked as if they were interrogating her team and was astounded "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing Hetty, just having a pre briefing chat" said Eric.

"Ok then" Hetty didn't believe this one bit but her gut said that they must have a good reason for their uncharacteristic behaviour so she let it slide.

Each member of the team (apart from Deeks) was very confused and **-**although they wouldn't admit it**-** a little terrified by the mornings happenings so Kensi took it upon herself to question Deeks again on the subject and get him to fess up about whatever he had done before it did any more damage.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Please review I really appreciate your help and opinions. I'm hoping to upload the second part in about a week or so depending on how fast I get my school work done. **_

**-Emily x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the EXTREAMLY long wait school has been manic the past few weeks, I literally haven't had a minute to spare! But anyway I finally completed part two just like I promised. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last one; hopefully the improvements made (suggested by amazing reviewers)will make it better. Well…on with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters (unfortunately)…**

The next day was full of apprehension for the team, Deeks more so than the rest. Kensi had come to his door the night before and demanded he tell her what he took from Eric and Nell and it hadn't gone particularly well…

_**(Flashback)**_

Kensi pulled up in front of Deeks' apartment building at around 11 o'clock. Most people would have thought her insane for going so late after the day they just had but she didn't care. She needed to know what he had done so she could prepare for the results that Eric and Nell had warned. She marched forwards and began banging mercilessly on the wooden door.

'Ok, ok I'm coming!' he shouted from inside. The door opened and Kensi grabbed her partner by his shirt collar whilst pushing him up against the wall of his hallway.

'Deeks what did you take!' she screamed.

'You know I always dreamt of this happening, of course that was under different circumstances…' he replied.

'SHUT IT DEEKS WHAT DID YOU TAKE!' Kensi was extremely close to losing it now, and even her naïve (yet adorable(not that she would ever admit it)) partner knew better than to mess with her when she was like this. What with Nell being the only other girl at the mission (apart from Hetty but she didn't really count as Kensi would never share things so easily with her as she did with Nell), and Eric like the kid brother she never had. Deeks took one glance at the deadly look in those dark brown eyes and crumbled.

'THE OREOS OK! I took their Oreos.'

"You mean those little cookie things with the cream in them?" she almost laughed when she said that. 'So those two are getting all worked up over a couple of biscuits!' Kensi was by this time rolling on the floor with laughter at the revelation.

'Yep' Deeks replied 'But not just a couple…' that shut Kensi up.

'How many were there?' She inquired, somewhat nervously.

'Well when I found them there were 6 whole packets in their now 'not-so-secret' drawer under Eric's desk.'

Kensi thought to herself "Six! I knew Nell said they relied on them but I didn't think it was THAT much." She simply said 'You better not have taken them all Deeks otherwise…Well I don't know how bad things are going to get, but believe me we don't want to find out if it's half as bad as what I think it will be.'

His face fell 'Too late…' With that she stormed out of the apartment and sped to Nell's place as fast as her dangerous driving certificate would allow.

**_(Meanwhile_)**

Eric and Nell had gone back to Eric's place to try to find a way to fix their current situation. But, even after several exhausting hours of hard thinking, it seemed like nothing could be done to help the circumstances. "What are we going to do Eric?" Nell asked

"I really don't know." He replied with visible exhaustion in his voice "We can't really do anything but wait for stuff to happen I guess."

"THAT CAN'T BE IT!" Nell half-screamed "Sorry, it's just... I mean there HAS to be something we can do to stop anything happening. If we don't do something now, who knows what we'll end up doing!" The two were in no-doubt that without their sacred OREOS to provide comfort, both of their emotions would be erratic and completely out of their control. This would cause utter chaos in OPS and the techie partners were terrified enough of Hetty as it is, never mind if they destroyed OPS and its magnificent reputation.

'I'm sorry Nell. I really am.' he said as he cautiously walked towards her. Gently Eric guided her to the couch where Nell promptly collapsed into a ball of stress and worry. He sat down beside her and continued, 'I should have known that this would happen eventually, if only I'd hidden them better or...or not bought so may at once. But I know you don't have time to get them and I can only go once a week so that couldn't have happened. Oh I don't know...'

'Eric, Eric calm down,' Nell tried in vain to stop Eric in his seemingly endless spiral of rambling and self blame. Eventually getting fed up with staying calm herself she shouted 'ERIC!' Instantly the frantic speech ceased and a disorienting silence fell upon the two. Nell was first to speak 'Eric listen to me, It's not in any way your fault, ok.' She tentatively cupped his face and tried immensely to suppress the amazing feelings that overwhelmed her being as she did so. It was as if tiny, little bolts of red-hot lightning were searing through her fingertips as his skin collided with hers. 'I don't care what happens anymore ok. I know I've got you and we're gonna help each other through this. Right?'

'Defiantly' He answered staring deep into the pair of captivating hazel eyes that were gazing straight back into is own pixie green. 'you're my best friend rockstar, and I'm not about to let you down. We're in this together.'

_**A/N: So yeah, tell me what you think and as always criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter and I will try to make the time to write faster. In the meantime... keep reading!**_

_**-Emily x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry about the long wait but I had MAJOR writers block. I've finally gotten everything sorted out so things should start moving a lot quicker now. Anyway...on with the story!**_

At last morning came and Eric slowly began to rouse from what was most definitely his most blissful sleep to date. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realised that he was not in his own bed. He was, in fact, lying curled up on his couch with a lightly snoring Nell Jones embraced in his arms. At first he felt embarrassed by their position, but gradually, he began to relax and actually enjoy it. He liked the feeling of holding her safely in his arms. The closeness comforted him and gave a strange sense of belonging that he rarely felt. He looked over at Nell. Her slightly crumpled face and twitching nose reminded Eric of a mouse. "Perfectly fits you" he chuckled softly into her ear "a mouse, small and harmless. But with the power to take down an elephant 500 times your size and strength with a whimper. Adorable yet fearless, when you need to be. "

Soon enough Nell started to wake too. She groggily fluttered open her eyes and once again locked gazes with him. It was then that he took in the true extent of her beauty. She looked like an angel, with the sun hitting her face; highlighting her bright, mysterious hazel eyes that he would so often get lost in. Awed by her appearance, he didn't realise that she was speaking to him until she shook his arm gently.

"Eric?" Nell questioned. There was no reply. He just kept staring intently into her eyes, and as much as she wished they could stay like that forever, she knew that they had to go to work, and at least try to get through the day that was sure to begin the spiral of chaos she had wanted to avoid at all costs. So she shook his arm to bring him out of his awkward trance-like state and cooed softly "Eric, come on we have to get going or we'll be late for work."

"SHOOT!" Eric groaned as he somewhat reluctantly released Nell from his grasp. "Hetty will kill me if I'm late again"

Nell, finally noticing the position they were in, quickly fumbled to get up and blushed furiously before smiling at her partner. Who was now hurriedly rushing around the small apartment to get ready for work before he was late, yet again. "I should be going." She announced loudly enough so that he could hear her from the bedroom where he was frantically getting dressed. "I need to get some fresh clothes before going in."

"Ok" Eric answered his voice a little muffled due to the distance "See you there"

"Bye!" she said as she parted through the front door. But not before letting out a small but sincere "Thanks". It wasn't until she was seated comfortably in her cherry red mini, that she finished with "For giving me hope". Now, she wasn't scared because she had Eric, and she knew that he would help her and protect her. She just hoped that he knew that she would do whatever she could for him too.

_**(Later at the mission)**_

The team sat idly in the ops centre awaiting the imminent call to fight some sort of criminal mastermind. When suddenly Deeks asked no-one in particular "How do you think our infamous techie duo is doing? I mean they were actually _really _scary yesterday, I didn't even know they were capable of that."

Kensi immediately snapped "I don't know Deeks." Her voice held a dangerously low tone that clearly meant she didn't want to be messed with. "If you want to know so badly then why don't you go and see. Huh? Scared to, and I quote, _'Face the consequences'?"_

"I most certainly am not!" Deeks defended "I was just…curious what you guys thought. That's all"

Callen's ears pricked at the slight waver in Deek's voice. "What did you do?" His speech filled with curiosity but also dread.

"Nothing I swear." Deeks tried, but failed, to avoid the impeccable detector skills of the lead agent. "Nothing at all."

"Oh really" Callen spoke confidently and slowly, as if to a suspect "So I'm sure that means Kensi won't readily tell us anything then." He had him there. There was no point trying to avoid it any longer.

"Ok so it was me who took the stuff from Eric and Nell yesterday." He admitted. As he uttered this, both Callen's and Sam's expressions darkened. Deeks had crossed a line. NEVER hurt members of your own team. "But in my defence I only took their OREOS I didn't expect such a bad reaction."

Sam was first to speak "So…all that yesterday was over some biscuits?" His eyes showing partial amusement behind the rock solid disapproval.

"Yep" Deeks finished, relief evident "But not just a few"

"Yeah, it's _waaayyy _more serious than you think" Kensi picked up "There was like 6 packets under Eric's desk. They really rely on them, AND NOW THEY'RE GONE! Thanks to Deeks"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW-!?" Deeks said, his voice rising with every syllable.

But Kensi cut him off before he could finish with "WHEN YOU SAW A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF SOMETHING THAT YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY NOT SUPPOSED TO FIND DID IT NOT EVEN ENTER YOUR HEAD TO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Before a full-scale argument had the chance to ensue, they heard that familiar whistle from ops to signal a case. Though everyone noticed that Eric's, normally cheerful and energetic sign, was lacking its regular bounce. Cautiously they ascended the stairs, all the while preparing themselves for what may happen next. What they got was certainly not what they expected…

**_A/N: OOOOH! Cliff-hanger! I'm going to try to upload the next chapter in a few days or so to make up for the extremely long wait with this one. One again thanks to all reviewers, followers and favourites I greatly appreciate the feedback. Please keep on reviewing and let me know how you think this is going, also if you have any ideas feel free to pm me and I'll see what I can do._**

-Emily x


End file.
